


Unexpected accident

by orphan_account



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Brian is pregnant with Roger’s baby, Cuddles, Cute, Father Roger, Fluff, Fluffy, Freddie is pregnant, Kisses, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, Mother Brian, Mpreg, Stuff happens lolol, cuddly, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 04:10:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20129125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Basically, Bri’s pregnant that’s all you need to know





	Unexpected accident

**Author's Note:**

> Impossible to happen in real life :’(

Light rays shone through the uncurtained window, illuminating the once dim room.  
Roger let out a drowsy yawn, stretching his arms, he leaned forward to rise.  
His eyes wandered to Brian his lips forming a small smile, although he noticed that his complexion was a lot paler than usual and that was saying something, as his usual tone was already somewhat ghastly.  
Brian began to stir, his eyes fluttering open.  
"Good morning, sunsh-"  
Before Roger could finish his sentence, Brian was already out of the bed, heading for the bathroom door.  
He had woken up feeling nauseous, dizzy, his head was spinning.

The drummer found the taller man sprawled up beside the toilet, his mouth covered in vomit.  
"Babe? You feeling ok?" Roger asked crouching down to the curly-haired man.  
"W-what...does it look...like?!" He said, through his suffering and fatigue.  
"If ya want I can take ya to the clinic..."  
"N-no goddamit, I'm a doctor!" Brian huffed, almost losing his temper.  
"Ok, ok calm down," The blonde-haired man said, rubbing his lover's back.  
"It's probably just a stomach bug, the feeling will eventually pass."

"It's been happening a lot lately..." Brian said, glancing at Roger.  
"What if you're pregnant?! I mean you have gained a bit of chub and I've always wanted to be a father, anyways!!" Roger exclaimed, pointing at the small (but noticeable) bump that was beginning to form.  
Brian rolled his eyes in frustration, getting onto his feet, he started to get ready for the day that lay ahead of him.  
"You know that's impossible Roger..."

\------------TIME SKIP BOUGHT TO YOU BY DEAKY THE DANCING QUEEN------------

"I'm going to pick up some groceries, I'll be back soon." The guitarist said, kissing Roger's cheek.

Caping on his trench coat, he unlocked the door with a loud metallic click and left, minding his step as he walked out the door. (Oh, how I want to break free~)  
"Is there anything on the shopping list that I missed? I think that's about it..." He thought aloud to himself, that was until he saw some pregnancy tests.

"I might as well take one more...just in case..." He said as he reached for another.  
After he paid for everything, he immediately took his leave.

"Rog, can you unload the stuff for me? I need to use the bathroom." Brian asked, Roger gave a small nod.  
As sneaky as the smartest pickpocket, he grabbed the tests, without the knowledge of the shorter man and went straight to the bathroom.

Nervous, but calm he reached over for the second pregnancy test, thinking the first one was rigged.  
"This can't happen to someone like me, first of I am a man! There is no way I'm pregnant..."

Sitting alone in the toilet, holding a pregnancy test, he turned it over and to his disMAY (Haha, do you get it because he's Brian MAY?!)  
It read positive!

"OUT OF ALL THE PEOPLE IN THIS WORLD, IT JUST HAD TO BE ME!! W-why...?" He had the sudden urge to slam himself headfirst into the wall.

"B-brian? You ok in there...?"  
"I-I'm f-f-fine..."  
"Well if you say so, I'll be in the sitting room if you need me..." Roger said, shrugging it off as if nothing had just happened.

Placing both bioassays in a small box, Brian wrapped the gift with patterned paper.  
He finished it off by tieing a fiery red ribbon, to hold it in place, it also added a more thoughtful feel to it.

Brian slipped his hand along the railings as he walked downstairs, a sharp pain started to grow in his belly...he wasn't sure if it was because of the baby or out of worry.

Roger sat by a cosy fire, his features illuminated by the flickering flame, the only light in the room, as the sun was beginning to set.  
"Brian, can you make me some foood? Ugh...I'm starving!" Roger whined, suddenly his stomach let out a whales cry.

"I...Uh... Roger, I need to have a word with you, I hope you understand..."  
"Fine, we can talk but make it quick!!" Roger blubbered, patting his thigh.  
Brian broke the touch barrier, by situating himself upon Rogers lap.

Brian held out the neatly wrapped present, closing his eyes, waiting for a response.  
"Is this for me? My birthday was 1 week and 4 days ago!" He said in confusion. (Yes I calculated that, wish he could stay 69 forever lmao (also depends on your time zone) ).  
"Well, of course, it is! Just hurry up and open it!" He was beginning to get irritated. (Welp, he is pregnant after all, it's natural).

As he tore open the paper, his expression dropped from bewilderment to a mixture of different emotions, he picked both the test's up, turning them over in his hands. He didn't know how to react.

He raised his eyes to Brian, who was caught between pride and the dread of being rejected.  
Before he could speak, Roger raised his hand to  
Brian's face, tilting his lowered head up just a little.

"I-I was right! You really are pregnant...best belated birthday gift ever!!" He was on the verge of breaking down, he pulled the weeping man closer to him, wiping away his tears.

Lifting his shirt, Roger gently caressed Brian's round belly, looking to him to check if he was doing it right.  
Brian's eyes shut-in approval.  
Roger began to keep up a steady pace, rubbing in a circular motion, eventually, he dipped his thumb in Brian's navel area teasingly.  
Brian felt his cheeks burn.  
Cupping his face, he closed the distance between him and the guitarist, lightly holding his bottom.

"I'll fix up some supper Roger." The guitarist said, getting up.  
"There's no need, you deserve to rest!"  
"A-are you su-"  
"I insist" Roger squeaked, sitting his lover down.

"Deaky and Fred are expecting another baby" Roger called from the kitchen.  
"A girl this time around, am I correct? I wonder how big Fred's gotten..." Brian replied.  
"Ooooh, now you've got me thinking, I wonder what gender our kid'll be!! I'm hoping for...uh a girl!"  
"Great minds think alike, Rog"  
"Bri...I think I burned the food..."  
Bri shook his head, smiling a little...  
"I'll be there in a minute, Roger..."

-END

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading !!  



End file.
